As semiconductor processing technology has developed, the sizes of transistors have been reduced and thus, more transistors are capable of being integrated into a single semiconductor device. For example, a system-on-chip (SOC), which refers to an integrated circuit (IC) integrating all components of a computer or another electronic system into a single chip, is widely used for various applications. As application performance has improved, there is a demand for semiconductor devices including more components.
As the sizes of transistors integrated in semiconductor devices have been reduced, the level of complexity of the process of manufacturing the semiconductor devices has become increased. That is, a defective semiconductor device that does not operate normally may be included in semiconductor devices manufactured through the semiconductor manufacturing process. A reduction in the frequency of occurrence of such a defective semiconductor device, i.e. an increase in yield, is needed. In addition, characteristics of the semiconductor device may deteriorate due to the high level of complexity of the semiconductor process. Means for improving performance of an IC included in semiconductor devices are needed by preventing or reducing the deterioration of the characteristics of the semiconductor device.